1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, a method of image processing, and an image processing computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer server described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-304274 generates an image data by converting a data such as web page acquired from an information processing terminal and having no page concept. Further, the printer server calculates the number of pages to be printed from the image data and generates print data corresponding to a print-page layout which has been set in advance for the calculated number of pages.